


One good thing out of all this mess

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kleinsen, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out, Sleepovers, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Jared’s parents get angry and kick him out when he comes out to them. Evan tries to make things better and proposes a sleepover.





	One good thing out of all this mess

Jared never really planned these nights but they always seemed to happen. Here he was at Evans door step, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his jacket. He knocked quickly on the door and waited for Evan to open.

“Hey Jared! what brings you over- are you crying?”

Jared just wrapped his arms around Evans waist. He clung desperately to Evans side as he was pulled into the house and led to Evans room. Evan allowed Jared to make himself comfortable and went to go put something away. Within minutes he was back by Jared’s side. He sat on the bed beside his friend and took his hand into his own. He began to rub soft circles with his thumb to try and calm down the clearly distraught boy. Jared relaxed slightly and let himself get closer to Evan. Evan wrapped his free arm around Jared and pulled him closer.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” he asked.

“I don’t know if I should”

“Please? for me?” Evan tried again.

“Ev.. I just-“ Jared began but paused when he felt tears stream down his face again. Evan felt his heart sink when he saw the sight before him.

“Take your time Jare, we have all night.” Evan said reassuringly. He thought for a moment and quickly remembered what he was doing before Jared came over. 

“Jare as much as I’d hate to get up right now could you give me a moment?” Evan asked.

“S’alright Ev” Jared said numbly. Evan wanted to kick himself but he really had no other choice then to get up. He reluctantly retracted his arm and got up. He made quick work of going to his kitchen and turning off the boiling water. He took out two mugs and poured the water in and then took two teabags out from the small box. He retrieved the bottle of honey from the shelf and poured a generous amount in Jared’s cup and a small amount in his own. He took the cups and went back to his room.

“Tea?” Evan asked as he placed Jared’s cup down on the nightstand. Jared smiled softly for the first time that night and Evan felt relieved he could be of some help.

“You’re the best, Ev” Jared stated as he blew on the cup. Evan just smiled and felt his cheeks heat up. He looked down immediately trying to hide his face. He moved to sit next to Jared again and pulled him closer. It was safe to say the two weren’t shy around each other, not anymore at least. Evan pulled the boy so they were both laying down. Jared immediately hugged himself tighter to Evans chest and the taller of the two ran a hand through his hair. 

“Jare I don’t want to push but could you please talk to me? maybe I could help.” Evan said.

“That’s sweet Ev but there’s no helping this. also I don’t really know how I would tell you anyway..”

“Jared I’ve literally known you since I was born you can tell me anything.” Evan offered.

“You’ll hate me just like they do.” Jared mumbled hoping Evan didn’t hear.

“I could never hate you Jared.” Evan stated softly. Jared knew Evan was the comforting type and sometimes he could go to far with his words of endearment. He hoped Evan was truthful with his words.

“I’ll tell you.. but you’ll probably not want to be with me like this when I do.” Jared stated trying to move himself away. Evan reluctantly let his friend go and moved to sit up beside him.

“Ev, I’m gay.” Jared said looking into his eyes. Evan felt his heart sink when he saw the look Jared gave him. If he was gay why would Evan care? After all he himself was bisexual. It didn’t change anything. He realized Jared expected some kind of response so he planned his next move carefully. He reached for Jared’s hand calmly and then spoke.

“Jared I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me but I’d never hate you for that..”

“Are you sure?” Jared stated feeling himself start to tense up.

“Totally sure dude, even if I did it would be very hypocritical of me.” Evan stated with a laugh. Jared looked dumbfounded.

‘Shit. did I just out myself ?’ Evan thought as he met Jared’s gaze. He decided he would just tell Jared and finally get it over with.

“I’m bisexual” Evan stated simply. It felt so good to finally get it all off his chest. It felt even better to say it to someone who would actually get it. Most people never really understood how hard it is to come out and finally say those words.

“Are you serious? really Ev?” Jared said in disbelief. His face shifted instantly to a look of happiness.

“Yup known for quite a while now” Evan said simply. He didn’t want to be the one to wipe that smile off of Jared’s face so he held his questions in. Jared was happy and that’s all that really mattered right now. Evan was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Jared laughing.

“I just can’t believe this whole time I was worried to tell you and you’re one of us” Jared said finally letting the words sink in.

“One of us”  
“One of us”Evan chanted and Jared nearly doubled over with laughter. Evan always knew just how to lighten the mood.

“Didn’t mean it like that ya weirdo” Jared stated in between giggles.

Evan laughed as well and then finally remembering about the tea, moved over to grab his glass. He held the glass to his lips and then took a sip. Jared reached over to his own and hesitantly brought it to his mouth. He was surprised when it actually tasted sweet.

“You know me so well, Ev.” Jared stated happily in between sips of his tea.

“I try.” Evan said as he focused on his own cup. Evan finally put his mug down and reached for his phone. The time read 1:00 am.

“I could’ve sworn it was literally just ten” Evan said wondering where the time went. 

“Shit do you need to go? dont want you missing curfew” Evan said as he reached for his keys. Jared just brought Evan closer to him.

“Don’t bother. they don’t really want me there right now any way” Jared said looking down.

“Jared what happened?” Evan asked as his eyes never left Jared’s face.

“I told them. about yknow the whole gay thing and it didn’t go very well.” Mom was fine with it but Dad wasn’t. said no son of his was gonna be a fag”   
Jared said as the tears threatened to spill again. Evan moved his hand quickly to wipe away his tears.

“m’sorry Jare” Evan said not really knowing what else to. This never really happened with his mom, she was actually quite happy that he trusted her.

“yeah well what can ya do. shit happens right?” Jared said trying to pull himself together. 

“It’ll work out Jared..maybe not yet but it will soon” Evan offered not wanting to upset his friend further.

“I hope you’re right, Ev.” Jared said sadly. Evan would give anything to make his friend happy again but he didn’t know how to start. After thinking for a bit his face lit up as he turned to Jared.

“Sleepover then? Cheesy Netflix movies and popcorn?” Evan asked.

“Sure Hansen maybe even Netflix and chill if you’re lucky.” Jared said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Evan blushed slightly and smiled. He moved to grab the tv remote and then launched the Netflix app. After about 10 minutes of looking through the sections they decided on a movie called “Alex Strangelove”

“What’s this about?” Evan asked and Jared’s face lit up. 

“Oh just your normal story about a dude and his girlfriend and oh yeah he realizes he’s gay” Jared stated.

“Woah seriously? that poor girl” Evan said.

“She’ll be okay” Jared said without thinking. The movie obviously reminded him of where he stood with Evan and Zoe. Only thing was Evan wasn’t gay so she still had a chance. Jared felt a pang of jealousy wash over him and he tried to redirect his attention to the screen. 

“Why don’t I make the popcorn?” Jared stated as he got up.

“But you’re the guest” Evan said.

“Yeah but I’ve seen the movie already and I practically live here.”

“I guess you’re right” Evan said with his eyes still glued to the screen. 

“I Know I am” Jared said with a smile as he went to go make the bag of popcorn.

Jared returned, bowl of popcorn in hand to Evan ready to chuck his pillow at the tv screen.

“Enjoying the movie I see” 

“I swear to god if you signed me up for a ship that’ll never sail I will kill you.”

“Oh? Is that so? A lot of talk from someone without the popcorn”

Evan just made a gun out of his hand and turned to Jared.

“I won’t hesitate bitch” he said as he mimicked the vine. This earned him a laugh and an eye roll from Jared as he sat down next to him. They continued watching the movie until it finished which lead Evan to tears.

“Dude its just a movie” 

“NO ITS NOT JARED” Evan screamed as he clutched his pillow tighter. 

“Jeez okay dude remind me to never watch a movie with you again.” Jared said as he put his hands up in defeat. Evan just smiled as he flicked through the shows once more.

“When’s your mom coming home anyway? Jared asked when he check his own phone. It was now 3 am.

“She had a double shift so probably not until at least eight” he stated.

“Looks like we do have time for Netflix and Chill after all” Jared purred. Evan rolled his eyes and tried his best to act like he hated he idea.

“In your dreams” 

“How’d you know?” 

“Damn you Jared!” Evan said as he felt his face heat up. His words not holding any real bite behind them.

“Relax dude I’m just messing with you”   
No he wasn’t.

“Yeah well it’s not cool to joke about that s-stuff” Evan said as he crossed his arms. 

“m’sorry” Jared said as he gave Evan his puppy dog eyes. 

“Kiss and make up?” He said mirroring Elliot’s line from the film.

“And there you go again with the jokes” Evan stated as he felt himself get a little angrier. It wasn’t fair that Jared was messing with his emotions like this.

“Who said I was joking?” Jared said simply as he met Evans gaze. 

“If this is a joke it’d be really shitty of you” Evan mumbled.

“m’not joking. Kiss and make up?” Jared said again this time, titling Evans face towards his own.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Evan connected their lips and prayed Jared actually wanted this. He was instantly calmed when he felt Jared kiss him back. The kiss was soft and sweet, both boys thankful for how perfectly their mouths fit together. Before he could stop himself, Evan placed his hand on Jared’s chest and pushed him gently onto the mattress. Jared just continued to kiss back and pulled Evan on top of him. Evan pulled Jared’s bottom lip into his mouth and bit it softly. He then slipped his tongue inside Jared’s mouth and met Jared’s tongue with his own. Jared curled his tongue around Evans and moved to trace his tongue around the roof of Evans mouth. After a few minutes the two pulled apart gasping for breath.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for that, Jere.” Evan said.

“I bet I’ve been waiting longer but let’s just be happy it happened okay?” 

Evan didn’t respond but he did however move to kiss Jared again. It was quicker this time and left Jared wanting more but there would be more time for that later.

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Evan asked.

“Of course, Ev” Jared said happily. He pecked Evans lips a few more times and then decided to put on another show. For the first time since coming out to his parents, he was actually happy. He felt like as long as he had Evan things would be okay. After what seemed like hours he finally settled on a show and pulled Evan impossibly closer. They stayed together binging Netflix until they fell asleep but neither of the them could agree on who knocked out first. The only thing they could agree on was how right it felt to be wrapped in each others arm when they finally woke up the next day.


End file.
